


[ART] When his name was Nicolo di Genova

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: One more old time Nicky.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	[ART] When his name was Nicolo di Genova

By the way, he might just kiss someone he killed.😉

if you’re interested in my process, here is the [video](https://youtu.be/16C7qvbEGxA)


End file.
